


art for We Wear the Mask

by heavenorspace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was far too late due to health problems to finish this art on time, but I still wanted to contribute for crazyparakiss' big bang <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5853964">We Wear the Mask</a>. It's just so good it deserves two art fills (:</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/138517116509/there-were-unfortunately-delays-in-me-getting-this">view on my tumblr</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for We Wear the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/gifts).




End file.
